


A Shattered Song

by whisperedEcho



Series: The breath of Winter [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Father-Son Relationship, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Battle, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedEcho/pseuds/whisperedEcho
Summary: Fundy reflects on his relationship with Wilbur and finally lets himself mourn.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: The breath of Winter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028943
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	A Shattered Song

** A Shattered Song**

The man couldn’t help but curl in on himself, the bitter cold sinking into his bones. Winter winds howled, and Fundy shuddered against the white stone. It was cold. And he was alone.

_ His body lay gently in the simple white casket. There was a smoothness to his face, a certain peace that he had never borne in life. Fundy couldn’t help but feel that he was looking at a doll, a statue, a false imitation of the man who he once called “President”. The man he had once called “Father”. _

The sun had set long ago, the shattered remains of L’manburg hidden by the darkness. Others had come to pay their respects, but their faces were naught but a blur. Fundy curled tighter up against the grave, and finally let himself break.

Tears started to freeze on his cheeks, the sting overshadowed by the awful hollowness in his chest. The fox-hybrid sobbed against the lifeless stone, years of turmoil and pain finally bubbling to the surface. He mourned for a leader, an enemy, but above all, he mourned for a father. In that moment, Fundy was no longer the stubborn warrior, the traitor, the bishop. He was just a little kid who wanted his dad.

The blinding fires of grief blinded him, a soundless scream of agony clawing from his throat. Winds brushed at his back, and he knew in his heart that he was imagining it but  _god_ it felt like a gentle touch. 

_ My son... _

The wind howled. It was so cold.

_ My precious son... _

Fragments of memory and song washed over the fox, and he closed his eyes, exhaustion dragging his limbs to the earth. Something in the wind was familiar, an unfinished melody, calling out to him, making his heart hurt with something awful.

_ My son, I am so very sorry... _

He should be sorry, Fundy thought distantly. Wilbur had left. He had left for the revolution, left for the election, left for the war. Wilbur had accomplished much, he freed his nation, survived exile, defeated a tyrant. Yet he’d never stayed, he’d never stayed for Fundy. The most prominent memory Fundy had of his father, was watching his back as he walked out the door.

  
_God_ Fundy just wanted him to stay.

  
The wind dissolved into more senseless murmurs, and Fundy let the weight of his grief drag him into sleep.

A half-broken lullaby was his companion as he mourned what could never be.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy pt 2 babyy! I am not super familiar with Fundy’s character so writing this was kind of a challenge. Next up will probably focus around Philza and Tommy, and maybe go more in-depth with how Techno is doing! Hope you enjoy! (Sorry if I made some of y’all sad)


End file.
